The Romance of The Moon
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: After the fall of Midian. Kinski stands at Cabal's side ready to aid the Nightbreed's savior in his quest. However, as Cabal journeys to find the new Midian, Kinski leads his brethren to a series of caves not far from a small town. There a relationship blooms and an enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so after three failed attempts at writing. This is the official version of my Nightbreed Fan Fiction. Fourth time is the charm. There was just too many inconsistencies in the last one, but after watching both the Director's Cut and Theatrical Cut, I finally have it. It's going to be more focused around the movie but the comics will be referenced here and there. Clive Barker owns the Breed. I own Meagan and any other OCs.**

**Summary: After the fall of Midian. Kinski stands at Cabal's side ready to aid the Nightbreed's savior in his quest. However, as Cabal journeys to find the new Midian, Kinski leads his brethren to a series of caves not far from a small town. Just when things start to settle as best they can for the Nightbreed though, their world is rocked when a relationship forms between Kinski and a natural named Meagan who seems is gifted in the mystical arts. Meanwhile, a vengeful foe returns, determined to bring an end to the Breed once and for all!**

**Pairing: Kinski/OC**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror and Romance**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Midian Lost<p>

Kinski stood in the center of the ruined cemetery. It was gone. Midian was lost. Unmade by the savior Cabal. Kinski didn't know what feel. Yes, the day of salvation for him and his fellow Nightbreed was nigh, but at the price of so many lives and a safe home that the tribe had thrived in for years. Ignoring his pain from the wounds he'd received from the attack, he pressed onward. He soon joined Peloquin, Lude, Leroy, and Narcisse in searching for any other survivors.

As the night slowly gave into the day, Kinski had managed to find at least three survivors. He had handed them off to the others and decided to finish up that night's search by heading towards one of the crypts. Slowly, He opened the mausoleum and entered. What he saw would've brought anyone with even a tiny bit of goodness to tears. A Breed family was lying on the floor of the mausoleum. All of them dead. The father had tried to save his mate and baby by putting himself between them and their killer. However, after he fell, the mother was offed by a single bullet. The baby was 'mercifully' smothered and suffered the least. Kinski kneeled down as grief flooded every fiber of his being. Why did this happen? Why were whole families destroyed in the process of this prophecy coming true? Kinski prayed that these and many other questions would be answered eventually. He then left for the barn they were hiding in.

* * *

><p>Once he had returned, Kinski laid down on the pile of hay he had made for himself. Babette cuddled next to him. Kinski smiled at the little Breed girl.<p>

"Do you think Cabal will ever come for us Kinski?" Babette asked.

"Yes. I have faith in him." Kinski replied.

Babette grinned and soon fell asleep on Kinski. Kinski rubbed her back affectionately. Rachel then approached the two.

"I'll take her off you Kinski." She said.

"No. She's comfortable here. Let her be." Kinski responded.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at how close her daughter was to Kinski. Then again, all the Breed children were. He was kind, gentle, soft spoken, and patient. Rachel placed a tender kiss on her daughter's cheek before she left.<p>

The days turns into weeks; and the weeks turned into months. Kinski lead his group of survivors from place to place. Abandoned mines, ghost towns, and etc. were used to encamp the jaded Nightbreed. One night, Kinski met with the savior Cabal.

"It is good to know you are with them Kinski." Cabal said.

"I am just a servant. It is my duty to both you and Baphomet that I keep them away from our enemies. It is easier to keep them safe if I keep them moving." Kinski answered.

Cabal nodded.

* * *

><p>"Keep them on the move then Kinski, if that is your will." Was all Cabal replied.<p>

Kinski bowed slightly and thanked his god-in-savior, savior-in-god Cabal.

"I must be off now Kinski. I need to continue my quest." Cabal said.

"Cabal wait!" Kinski then said, as a thought suddenly came to him.

"What is it Kinski?" He asked.

"I strongly advise you to see Nickeven. She can help you and all of us." Kinski explained.

Cabal said nothing, but turn and leave. Kinski then returned to the Breed camp to help move the tribe onward.

* * *

><p>"That'll be $16.88 Meagan." Said a kindly store clerk.<p>

"Thank you Mr. Gerald." Meagan then said softly, as the money was exchanged.

Gathering up her groceries, Meagan left the store for her home. Meagan was a charming young woman and held an immaculate grace to everything she did. If that had not been enough to attract every young man's attention, then it was her perfect looks that did. She was a pure child of nature, a mystic. Passing through her town, she had been greeted by all she had met. Upon reaching her home, Meagan put away the food stuff and got the pot of herbal tea brewing. Little did she know, that miles away in the woods that surrounded her house. Kinski and the Nightbreed had settled down in series of mining caves, and were waking up to greet the night. As the last of the sunlight died out, Kinski left the caves to his duty of first watch.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Meagan had awoken with a start. A horrible dream had occurred to her. In it, she laid naked in the arms of a man. However, he was no man. He was a monster. A monster who had a crescent moon shaped head. She sighed with relief when she turned on the light to see to confirm that it was merely a dream. She was not naked, but fully clothed. Nor was she in any man or monster's arms. Then, she heard it. The sound of something prowling in the night. Meagan threw on a heavy sweater and stepped into the darkness.<p>

She took a seat on the small porch and hoped to glimpse the source of the strange noises. Then she heard the sound that had drawn her out clearer now. It was a sound of ecstasy. Meagan too afraid of what could be making such sounds, ran back into her house. She made sure she had locked up the door and all the windows before retiring to bed.

* * *

><p>Kinski shivered with pleasure as the moon gifted him with one last assault of visions. All of his lusts that have been made chilly perfection by the moon had attacked his senses. Kinski finally relaxed as it came to an end. He was sweating, panting, as if he had fucked 100 whores. One right after the other, without breaking. He slowly got up and used the surrounding trees for support. He then made his way back to the caves.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2…Reviews are love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Man in the Moon<p>

Sunday services at Divine Redemption Church always brought comfort to Meagan. The pastor, a fatherly man named Abraham; was a true Christian. He never missed a church meeting, neglected a Sunday school/Bible study class, and always was the head director of church events. He was also incredibly charitable and honest. Instead pocketing a cut of the congregations' earnings for himself, Pastor Abe-as he was fondly addressed; would give it all to the current cause of the church. Besides, it was not like the pastor needed any more money. His father had been known as a renowned doctor from Montreal. Upon his death, he had bestowed upon Abraham a fine inheritance.

However, this time the service brought no peace to Meagan's mind. She kept on thinking about the moon-faced man in her dreams. When the service ended, Meagan tucked her prayer book back into her purse and stood to catch up to Pastor Abe. Quickly, she made her way to the office where Abraham was most likely going over the status of the treasury. Meagan gently knocked on the door. Abraham greeted her with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Meagan. Please come inside." He said.<p>

"Thank you Pastor Abe. I hope I have not disturbed you." Meagan responded.

"No. I was just getting ready to go home. My sister and her family are coming over today." Abraham then said.

"But enough about me. What can I do for you?" He continued.

Meagan took a deep breath. She didn't know how to explain her dreams. She had to try though.

"Does God give us signs of our fate in our dreams?" Meagan asked.

Abraham was shocked by the question. Never had Meagan come to him with such questions. He had always figured that Meagan just attended church in order to help herself blend in with the others.

"Well Meagan, the Bible reads that God can tells us of his plans through miracles. Take our holy mother Mary for an example. God told her of his plan for mankind's salvation by sending an Angel to her. With Moses, it was a burning bush while he was living far away from Egypt. In short, yes, I believe God can give us signs in our dreams. The Bible even says that he has done it before." Abraham answered.

Meagan nodded.

* * *

><p>"My question to you is, why the sudden interest in this matter? You have had nothing to say before." He then said.<p>

Meagan explained her dreams and about the strange man in them. Abraham listened, taking in very detail with wonder and concern.

"Well Meagan, it seems this strange looking man is a part of whatever destiny God has for you." He finally said.

Meagan sighed and looked down at the floor. She was afraid he would say that.

"Thank you Pastor Abe. I better go home. I have to go and make dinner." She said.

"Have faith Meagan. God does not give us burdens that we cannot endure." Abraham said, as he gave her a comforting hug.

Meagan then left for her home.

* * *

><p>That night was as restless as the past few nights had been for Meagan. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. Touching her, embracing her, kissing her, and loving her in every way. Meagan jolted awake. Her clock read 12:00 a.m.; and whoever was haunting the woods near her home at night had announced their arrival. Meagan finally decided that enough was enough. Monsters or no monsters, she was going to confront the source of these disturbances. Throwing on her sweater and shoes, Meagan left her house and headed off in the direction of the noise. As the sound grew louder, Meagan walked with lighter step. Finally, she reached the spot where the pleasure filled cries came from. Quickly and silently, Meagan ducked behind a huge rock to glimpse the cause of them. What she saw shocked her. It was him! The moon-faced man from her dreams! His hands clawed at the ground and his teeth were gritted as he experienced, as far as what Meagan could tell, was some sort of pleasurable dream. With one last cry of ecstasy, the man-or rather monster; calmed down and laid exhausted on the cool grass.<p>

Kinski had entered his ritualistic meditative state. It had become clock work for him. First came the visions, then the meditation. He smiled lightly, as he could feel the fantasy girl's petite frame still pressed against him. It was so very close to being the real thing for him. Oh what Kinski would not give or do to see if the beautiful lady in his visions was truly real. If she was, he swore to himself, he'd make love to her every hour of every day. A small breeze picked up, and it carried the scent of this 'dream girl'. Kinski took another deep breath of the night air. His smile widened when the scent of lilac filled his lungs.

* * *

><p>Meagan finally had had enough of watching this strange thing lust for whomever it was. She had begun to quietly sneak away, when she snapped a twig. She heard the man jump up to his feet and she froze. Fearing that if she so much as twitched; she'd betray her position. Kinski, meanwhile, had ducked behind a tree. Peering out from behind it, he saw a beautiful girl, much like the one from his visions appear out of her hiding place.<p>

Meagan could not see the strange man anywhere. He must've been scared off. She looked around her surroundings as she further away from her hiding spot. When he turned again, she gasped as he suddenly stood before her. His blades were lifted up in defense.

"What do you want natural?" Kinski asked.

Meagan just stood in shock. Her face both told Kinski of her amazement and terror by his appearance.

"Why did you come here? Tell me!" Kinski then said.

Of course, Kinski knew that he really didn't need to unsheathe his blades. This petite girl probably was clearly no threat. Still, for him, one could never be too careful. So Kinski upheld his bluff in trying to appear more of a danger to the natural in front of him than he was. Besides, even if she did turn out to be a threat to him, he certainly didn't need his blades. He could take her with one hand. He had dealt with worse.

* * *

><p>Meagan continued to stare at him. Dumbstruck by how everything about him looked so unalive. Truly he was the embodiment of the term 'the dead of the night'. However, there was one thing that told her he was living. It was the bright hazel color of his eyes. Her breath quickened. She was still afraid, but very intrigued. Slowly, Meagan approached him. Kinski lowered his blades. He figured that he no longer needed to continue his bluff on her. Meagan then reached out her hand towards him. She wanted to know what he felt like.<p>

"Let me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kinski held still as Meagan's hand came to rest on his arm. Slowly, she began to stroke it as if she was petting some sort of creature. Which is what she figured she was doing.

"You feel and look so human, but you're a…" Megan had begun to say, but Kinski beat her to the end of the statement.

"Monster?" Kinski replied, finishing her thought.

* * *

><p>Meagan nodded. Kinski sighed and stepped closer to Meagan. In turn, Meagan shrunk away slightly. Kinski stopped his approach. Even with his defenses lowered, she acted like he was going to attack her at any moment.<p>

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Meagan then said.

Meagan hurried away from Kinski as fast as she could. When she looked back, his still figure had grown smaller in the distance. She was happy that the moon-man monster did not insist on following her back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3…Reviews are love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Moonlight Meetings<p>

Kinski was tempted to follow her. However, he knew she would only be more frightened of him if he did. With that thought, Kinski went back to his the tribe. In the caves he was greeted by the warm, accepting smiles of his friends. However, Kinski couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He had to see her again. Kinski knew what was happening to him the moment he laid eyes on her. He was falling in love. So Kinski began to go out around that time every night; in hopes of having another moonlight meeting with her. It had only been another two weeks before his efforts were paid off. The night he saw her again, Kinski had been watching the moon like normal. He was receiving strength from the moon this time, instead of visions. His focus was broken though when he heard her soft approach. Quickly, Kinski took to the shadows.

Meagan had returned to the spot where she laid eyes on the moon-faced monster. She was both glad and disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her. Maybe he was spooked by her as much as she was spooked by him. Meagan then began to practice her magic.

* * *

><p>"By freewill, I summon mystic waters." Meagan said aloud.<p>

To Kinski's shock, water was being pulled out of everything, including himself and getting collected into a small bowl. He watched Meagan then drank from the bowl. Clearly, she had been thirsty.

"By freewill, I summon shard of metal." Meagan the said, with a wave of her hand.

"Fuck!" Kinski hissed, his voice filled with pain from being Meagan's unintentional victim.

Meagan heard the interjection and looked up. She watched as the monster she encountered the first time she came out to that spot appear from the shadows holding his arm.

"What the hell was that shit for?" Kinski asked her.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just practicing my magic. I didn't see you." Meagan replied softly, as she trembled with fear.

Kinski pulled out a cloth from his pocket and pressed it to his wound. Meagan then reached for his wounded arm.

"Here, let me see." Meagan said softly.

* * *

><p>Kinski uncovered the wound on his arm. Meagan frowned at the damage she had caused. It was a decent sized cut she gave him too. However, it did not look like it needed any complex healing magic. Carefully, Meagan took hold of the arm. Placing a hand over the wound, she shut her eyes and focused on the arm completely whole again. When she let go, the arm was fully healed.<p>

"Thank you." Kinski said.

Meagan shyly looked down at the ground. Kinski still frightened her. After a few minutes of silence, Kinski spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Meagan. Do monsters have names?" Meagan replied.

Kinski smiled slightly. Her sweet voice dripped with curiosity about him and his kind.

"Yes. We have names. We're not so beastly that we don't have names." Kinski then said.

"All right, so what do your fellow monsters call you?" Meagan then asked.

"I am Kinski." Kinski responded.

* * *

><p>Meagan nodded. It was an odd, but nice name. It certainly was better than any of the silly titles she had made up for him. Kinski then heard a lark. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to end their meeting so soon, but morning was coming.<p>

"Oh my. Have I really been up all night?" Meagan said aloud.

Kinski nodded. He saw how staying up all night had finally caught up with Meagan. Not even taking into consideration that Meagan was still afraid of him. Kinski scooped her up in his arms and began running in the direction she had ran off in when they first met.

"Kinski, what are you doing!?" Meagan then said, shocked at the sudden action he took.

"I know you are afraid of me little one, and I'm sorry I didn't think of it. However, you are too tired to walk to your house alone. I will carry you there." Kinski replied.

Meagan said nothing. Her cheeks had begun to heat up with blush; as she felt him pull her close to him. Kinski soon arrived at her house. It was a cute house. Its exterior design was fashioned to pay an homage to the fantasy of magical worlds and mid-summer night dreams. Kinski entered and saw the interior design was also fashioned to fit the theme of the outside. After putting Meagan down on the couch, Kinski checked at how far the sun had risen. It was now too high in the sky for Kinski to leave the house.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Kinski? Can't you leave?" Meagan asked.<p>

"No I can't. The sun is too high up." Kinski then said.

"Make yourself at home then. I am going to sleep. I'll wake up in a few hours." Meagan responded.

Kinski nodded. He didn't want to impose, but he had no choice in the matter as of now. Meagan climbed the stairs to her room. Kinski heard her door lock click shut. Drawing the curtains slightly to ease the burning in his eyes, Kinski began to explore the house. There was no TV or computer, but only a simple little radio. A modest kitchen and bathroom, with only the most practical and basic of all modern luxuries. A small dining area big enough for two was set up on the left side of the kitchen. Back in the living room, Kinski took notice of a small altar set up. A Crucifix stood between two candles. An image of the Virgin Mary hung up above. Placed in front of the Crucifix was a Bible. Kinski looked towards the right of the small altar set to see a shelf filled with cook books, novels, and magic books. Kinski then sat on the couch and relaxed.

Kinski jumped slightly, when he heard Meagan unlock her bedroom door. She had exchanged her nightgown for a lovely green dress. Kinski was turned mute by the vision before him. She was more beautiful in her day clothes. Kinski couldn't help but feel a little hardened in his manhood. He even began to wonder if Meagan was as soft and warm as she looked. Kinski felt his hardness increase to painful levels at the thought of her like that. Kinski hurriedly excused himself and rushed to the bathroom. Kinski was never happier to have had the privacy of a bathroom until now. Kinski emerged after he had calmed himself down from his throbbing lust. He soon took his place at her side.

* * *

><p>"A bit humble for a natural's dwelling." Kinski said, finally breaking the silence.<p>

"My Grandmother said television, internet, and any other fancy luxuries outside of practicality were for shallow people who had no respect for themselves or God." Meagan responded.

"This is your Grandmother's house?" Kinski then asked.

"Yes. My Grandmother was part of that 'old time religion' to put it in her words. However, she made room in her blessed home for me when I needed it most." Meagan then replied.

Kinski looked at Meagan, silently urging her to continue.

"My mother was a child of nature. A mystic. Everyone on her side was. I inherited the gifts of magic from her. My Grandmother's son was my father. Despite her religious views, my Grandmother welcomed my mother into her family with open arms. I was born soon after." Meagan continued.

* * *

><p>Her expression soon grew sad, as she finished her tale.<p>

"When I was about four years old, my parents and I were in a car crash. I survived due to a last minute healing spell my mother casted upon me. Sadly, my mother couldn't be saved nor my father; and I was orphaned. My Grandmother took me home from the hospital that day and raised me here. She retrieved some of my mother's magic books from their house and worked on teaching me almost everything my mother would've taught me. I remember holding on to her crying in the hospital. I owe my happiness to her." Meagan the said, smiling at the end.

Kinski nodded. He once again tried placing his arm around her; but once again Meagan shied away from him. It was almost dinner time. Meagan decided that tonight would be a swell night for a pizza. She offered Kinski to stay for supper.

"Would you like to stay for a few slices Kinski?" Meagan asked.

"Thank you Meagan, but I'd rather not. The others must be terribly worried and I want quench their fears." Kinski said.

Wishing Meagan a goodnight, Kinski left the house for the caves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4….Enjoy…Remember, that reviews are love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Caves<p>

Kinski had made it back to the old mining caves by sun down. He heard the sound of feet running towards him.

"Kinski! Kinski! You're back!" Babette said joyfully, as she hugged his legs.

Kinski picked up the child and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into him. It was the pup in her. In response, Kinski placed a tender kiss on her head. The love he and Babette shared was that special love only a godfather and goddaughter could have. Toledo had always wanted Kinski to care for Babette should anything happen to him. Kinski remembered before the attack, Toledo coming to him and appointing him Babette's godparent. Kinski refused to fall short of this covenant as long as he lived. Babette was the only person he ever truly loved since Kathleen. In turn, Kinski was her best friend.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next four weeks, Kinski tended to the tribe. He assigned chores, tutored the few children in the group, and helped keep the food supplies in good stock. All the while keeping his brethren safe and out of the naturals' line of vision. Kinski accepted this burden with the hope that Cabal would soon return. It was another week before Kinski could be free to see Meagan again. As soon as the sun began setting, Kinski prepared to leave. However, his longtime friend Peloquin had stopped him.<p>

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Peloquin said with a low growl.

"I'm going on patrol." Kinski lied, hoping that the red skinned monster would buy it.

To Kinski's surprise, Peloquin grabbed him and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't fuck with me Kinski! I can smell your desire. You are lusting for someone, and it ain't one of our women. That's for damn sure." Peloquin then said darkly.

Kinski bowed his head. He couldn't help how he felt. After years of not choosing to take lovers, Kinski was ready to find a mate again. Peloquin sighed and released him.

"Just be careful." Peloquin continued softly.

Kinski nodded. With that, he left to see Meagan.

* * *

><p>Meagan had returned from the Bible Study at the church. Never in her life had Meagan been so relieved to hear the debating on whose interpretations of the scriptures were more correct. Today's topic of discussion was Jesus' teaching about loving thy enemies. However, not even the freedom to question the words of Christ without fear of chastisement from her Grandmother could've kept Meagan's attention for long. Her mind would just go back to Kinski. Meagan tried reading the sacred text, but that monster had replaced every word in the Bible with his name repeated for the duration of the page. So she had sat. Not reading, not talking, but only listening; and even that had become a task too hard to do. She had just settled down with a hot slice of left over pizza, when she heard a knock. When Meagan answered the door, she saw the thing that had branded his name into her skull standing before her.<p>

"Good evening Meagan." Kinski said.

"Hello. Please come in." Meagan said, the tremble in her voice clearly audible.

Kinski gave a slight nod and stepped into the house. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Meagan gracefully sat herself down beside him. She saw how lovingly he looked at her, and decided this infatuation had to end before it could truly begin.

* * *

><p>"Kinski, we can't do this. It won't work. You're a monster." Meagan said, refusing eye contact.<p>

"What does it matter? What are you so afraid of?" Kinski asked.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't think any relationship between us would be right." Meagan answered.

Kinski gently lifted Meagan's chin to make her look at him. His hazel eyes sparkled with life and emotion.

"You say you are not afraid, but you're still trembling." Kinski then said softly.

"You are in my dreams every night. I can't get away from you. You never fully seem to leave me alone." Meagan replied.

"I can say the same for you. I have dreamt you; and I will continue to dream of you. Unlike you, however, I desire no escape." Kinski responded.

* * *

><p>Meagan then felt Kinski run his fingers through her long hair. Her cheeks once again began to heat up with blush at how he managed to pull her closer to him. Her heart began to beat violently against her rib cage. She was ready to receive whatever token of affection Kinski had for her. Then she remembered that he wasn't human.<p>

"No. Kinski please let me go. We mustn't." She then said, her panic returning.

"Meagan, give me a chance." Kinski pleaded.

"No! As I said before, you're a monster! A hideous, disgusting, vial monster! I'm sorry Kinski, but there's no way I can feel anything for you!" Meagan answered, her serenity wavering as she spoke.

Kinski looked away as the pain of her scorn cut deep into his heart. It was just as bad as Kathleen's rejection. Without another word, Kinski got to his feet and left her home. Meagan locked the door and sighed. She felt sad for Kinski, but she had to do it. Didn't she? Yes, she did. She knew she couldn't love him. Could she? No, she could not. But if this was true; why did she suddenly feel so empty inside?

* * *

><p>Kinski had a dark expression on his face upon his return. The night was barely half over. As he made his way to where he slept, he felt Babette's tender embrace.<p>

"Will you play with me Kinski? No one else will." She said.

Kinski did his best to smile. He supposed just one game with Babette wouldn't hurt.

"Of course Babette. What do you want to play?" Kinski then replied.

"Hide and seek! You are really good at it!" Babette said joyfully.

This managed to cheer Kinski up. So Kinski started by turning around and counting. Babette giggled and ran through the tunnels. She then found a nice spot to hide. It wasn't long before Kinski appeared. He had followed her footsteps to this point of the caves, but lost track of her when she found her hiding spot. Slowly, Kinski made his way down the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Babette, I know you're here somewhere." He said.<p>

Babette was doing everything she could to be as quiet as a mouse. She could hear Kinski draw closer and closer.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Kinski then said.

When he couldn't detect any sound or movement, Kinski decided a different approach had to be used.

"Oh Baphomet, whatever shall I do? I lost Babette! I cannot possibly tell poor Rachel that her only child is missing!" Kinski exclaimed, putting on the best dramatics he could.

Then he heard it. A soft giggle had slipped from Babette. Kinski then grinned as he continued to fish for more giggles. He then switched off the dramatics and used another tactic. Slowly, Kinski raised his arms until they were stretched out as if to reach something. He then started groping the air.

* * *

><p>"Babette, I can hear you but I can't see you. Did you turn invisible on me?" Kinski said, as he continued to grab at the air.<p>

This had earned more laughter. The laughing was louder and Kinski had followed the sound to a small crawl space in the tunnel. Babette came rushing out.

"You found me!" She then said, as she leapt into Kinski's arms.

Kinski hugged her and put her down. Babette then saw an all too familiar look cross his face. Kinski was going to do the unthinkable to her. He was going to tickle her; and he did. Kinski warmed up the assault by getting the sides. He then moved on to the armpits. Now that she had been weakened, he brought her down via tickling the neck area. For Kinski, this is the part where he went relentlessly savage on her. Poor Babette could do nothing as Kinski went for the final attack which was the back of her knees. The little girl laughed so hard, tears began falling. She squealed with laughter and begged for mercy, but was denied. Babette writhed as the tickle torture continued.

* * *

><p>When Kinski had finally relinquished her, Babette tackled Kinski to the ground. She then transformed and pounced on him. Kinski began pretending to be in pain as Babette nipped the air at his neck in play. Toledo used to play fight with her the same way. Babette tugged at him and pressed her tiny paws against his chest and stomach. Kinski closed his eyes as he 'succumbed' to her vicious attack. Babette gave a howl of victory and nuzzled him with her snout. She then turned back into her human form and laid next to Kinski.<p>

"Is it safe?" Kinski asked softly.

"Yeah, it's safe." Babette replied.

Kinski pushed himself up, and so did Babette. They were sitting side by side.

"She didn't mean it by the way Kinski." Babette then said.

"I hope you are right Babette." Kinski responded.

"Can I meet her next time?" Babette asked.

"If there is a next time, sure." Kinski answered.

"There will be." Babette replied.

The two then got to their feet and headed to where Rachel lived. Babette had begun to get tired and was ready for a nap. As for Kinski, there was work to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here…reviews are love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Midnight Hunt<p>

The next few nights were uneventful for Kinski. It was soon time to go hunting for more meat. Kinski stalked the woods quietly. He finally saw a healthy buck and lunged for it. The animal took off and Kinski was not far behind. When he was finally close enough, Kinski tackled the deer and wrestled it to the ground. The animal made a wretched noise, but with a swift slice to the throat, Kinski silenced it. Kinski licked the blood that dripped from his hands. He smiled as the warm red liquid dripped down his throat. His monstrous craving was pacified by the blood of the buck on his lips. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him.

"What are you doing with that buck boy?" The voice said.

Kinski jumped at the sound. He heard more footsteps approach him.

"Get up boy. We want to look at you." Another voice said.

Kinski stood up and turned to face the men. They all took a step back when they saw Kinski.

"Oh damn. That boy don't look right." The third man said fearfully, as he raised up his gun.

"Christ have mercy. He is a monster." Said the first man, as he too readied his gun.

* * *

><p>Kinski looked at the frightened men. It brought some pleasure that even with their guns, these naturals were nearly pissing themselves with fear.<p>

"To answer your question, I was getting dinner for the next few days. I haven't eaten properly since last week." Kinski explained.

The men just stared.

"Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me. My supper is ready." Kinski then said, as he prepared to take the buck back to the caves.

"Hold up a second you freak. We have a little lady back in town named Meagan. We all love her like she was our own kin. Lately our dear Miss Meagan has been looking half scared to death. You know, if I didn't know better. I'd say you're the thing that is causing Meagan her distress." The first natural said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matthew, why don't you go and fetch Miss Meagan. Bring her here. She'll tell us if it's him." One of the men said.<p>

"Sure thing Bill. You and Jacob keep this freak here. I won't be long." Matthew said, as he ran off toward Meagan's house.

"This is what you get for scaring our Meagan monster!" Bill shouted, as he struck Kinski with his fist.

Bill then pushed Kinski towards Jacob, who struck him back towards Bill. After a few minutes of fighting, Matthew returned with Meagan. He was eager to help punish the freak who dared to frighten their friend. Kinski refused the urge to fight back. Not only because he knew he could easily kill these three naturals with one slice of his blade, but also because Meagan was present. A Parisian gentleman would never fight in front of any lady. So Kinski dodged and blocked, but still felt the anger of the naturals.

* * *

><p>Meagan didn't know what to do. She didn't want to see this thing get beaten up. On the other hand, Kinski was ever still the beastly monster she had rejected when he tried to express his love. Finally, she spoke up.<p>

"Boys, please stop! I think that freak has learned his lesson." She said.

The men nodded and left, assuring Meagan that the monster would not bother her anymore. When they left, Meagan approached Kinski. Matthew, Jacob, and Bill had left their mark on him. A bloody nose, black eye and a hard blow to the stomach was the worst of the damage. Other than feeling sore, Kinski had no life threatening injuries. Meagan took one of the knives and cut at her house dress. She then handed him the torn off fabric. Kinski held it to his nose. The bleeding soon subsided.

"Do you think you will make it back to your home with that deer all right?" She then asked.

"Why should it matter to you whether or not I return to my people all right? After all, you said I was a vial, ugly, hideous monster and a freak." Kinski replied, as his tone darkened.

"I'm sorry Kinski. I shouldn't have said those things. I just want to know why me?" Meagan responded.

Kinski looked at her. His eyes shining like green stars in the midnight sky. His gaze softened when he saw how she had that glow of innocence around her.

* * *

><p>"You are very beautiful. Like she was." Kinski then said.<p>

"Who?" Asked Meagan.

"Kathleen." Kinski answered, becoming slightly sad at the utterance of the name.

"Oh Kinski. I'm so sorry. Was she your wife?" Meagan said, as she stepped closer.

Kinski smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no. Kathleen wasn't my wife. I haven't taken any lovers since Kathleen though." Kinski explained.

"Pardon me, but I still don't understand." Meagan said meekly.

"Then I will help you understand. Come back to the mining caves with me." Kinski said, as he hoisted the dead deer on to his shoulders.

Meagan nodded and followed Kinski.

* * *

><p>The inside of the caves was a glimpse into another world for Meagan. Monsters were everywhere. Compared to some, Kinski in her mind was the best looking monster she laid eyes on. Meagan remained close to his side. She could feel them watching her. Kinski then stood and raised his hand to get their attention.<p>

"My brethren, I have brought back with me a guest. A natural who is gifted in earth's magic named Meagan. She is to be welcomed here with open arms, and allowed to come and go as she desires. Do not fear, for she bares no threat to us." Kinski said.

"If she decides to go away. Will she swear herself to not tell others of the Nightbreed?" Asked Peloquin.

"I promise I won't tell." Meagan said softly.

The others looked at each other and gave nods of approval. If Kinski could trust her, so could they. As the Breed continued to feast, dance and play, Kinski took Meagan to where he slept.

"I apologize if sharing my sleeping area is not what you desired, but many of the bigger caverns in here are filled." Kinski said.

"I'm fine Kinski. I feel safer when I'm near you." Meagan replied.

* * *

><p>Kinski could feel his cheeks heat up. Kinski began removing his vest. When he tossed it aside, Meagan saw his well-toned torso. She could feel herself heat up. This Kathleen woman, whoever she was, truly was lucky to have been able to see Kinski like this.<p>

"So tell me about this Kathleen." Meagan said.

"There is not much to say. Other than she betrayed me after I had tried drinking Saint Victor's dissolution in a failed attempt to win her love. During the fugue state of the elixir, I had looked up at the crescent moon and as you can see; this happened." Kinski responded, as he gestured towards his head.

Meagan nodded in understanding. Kinski laid beside her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"When you were in love with Kathleen, were you a human then?" Meagan asked, after a few moments silence.

* * *

><p>Kinski nodded with a yes. Meagan slowly reached out towards Kinski's face. Kinski then felt her delicate hand stroke his cheek. Meagan traced his face with her hand, she went to examine his torso. Kinski then sat up and pulled her closer. He began combing his fingers through her long hair once more. Meagan looked up at him. Kinski then crushed his lips against hers. He felt Meagan freeze up. He began rubbing her back to ease her fear. She soon relaxed in his embrace. Meagan then felt Kinski pull away.<p>

"I've never kissed a monster before." Meagan said, as she rested against him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kinski asked softly.

Meagan nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remained in Kinski's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like Chapter 6…reviews are love.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Mulciber<p>

Meagan walked through the tunnels, Kinski was at her side the whole time. She had to go to her house to retrieve a few things.

"Be back by sunrise. You are a welcomed guest and not a prisoner. However, while you are with us, you obey our laws." Kinski said.

"I understand Kinski." Meagan replied.

Kinski kissed her cheek.

"I love you Meagan. I pray to Baphomet you decide to make us your new home." Kinski then said.

Meagan did her best not to cringe. She still did not return his feelings. Sure they kissed, but that was an accident. A mistake. She was certain of it.

"I know Kinski." Meagan said hurriedly, as she left with sudden haste.

Kinski sighed. Why would she not give him a chance? If she did, he would make love to her right away and often. It wouldn't be some hot, feverish animalistic mating session, like Peloquin and other Nightbreed did. It would be a rare, soul binding ritual. Every ounce of his adoration would be poured out for her. She was his immaculate rose, and only he could pick her.

* * *

><p>Meagan sat on her bed. Her travel bag was packed to the point of bursting. She had to make sure no one came looking for her while she was away. She made up a note saying that she had gone on an extended camping trip. She smiled, satisfied with her excuse to stay with Kinski for a few weeks. As she left, Megan casted a protection spell upon her house. She then began making her way back to Kinski.<p>

Kinski watched the moon in the sky. Suddenly, he heard someone or something coming towards him. Kinski pulled out his knife.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He said.

A figure appeared. It was another Nightbreed. He was green and had a beak like mouth.

"Hello friend. I am Mulciber." The Nightbreed named Mulciber said.

"I am Kinski." Kinski replied, putting away his knife.

Muliciber then walked up to Kinski.

* * *

><p>"I sense you are hungry. Here, have the rest of this natural torso." Mucilber said, as he produced a small sandwich bag of human flesh.<p>

"No. I must not eat human flesh. It is the law." Kinski then said.

"Come on Kinski. Just one bite. You're beyond humanity." Mulciber insisted.

"No Mulciber. Baphomet has forbidden the consumption of human flesh. It is his will that we quench our lust with the meat of lesser animals." Kinski sternly answered.

Mulciber's eyes narrowed. He then ran off for the shadows. Kinski sighed. His devotion to Baphomet and his former humanity helped him resist human meat. Kinski then saw Meagan coming as the sun just began to rise coming back to him.

* * *

><p>"I returned as promised." She said, as she avoid eye contact.<p>

Kinski kissed her cheek. He frowned when she did not smile. Kinski couldn't understand her. A few hours ago, she had been returning his affections for her. Now, she was back to acting like every light touch was to be avoided as if it were poison. Meagan saw the lost and sad look he was giving her.

"It was in the heat of the moment when you kissed me. I will never do that again." Meagan then said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kinski replied.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because you returned to me." Kinski answered.

* * *

><p>Meagan looked up at him, and saw a knowing smirk grace his lips. Meagan then gathered her things and hurried herself back into the caves. Inside their room, Meagan had changed into fresh clothes. Kinski was kind enough to turn away from her as she did.<p>

"Can I look now?" asked Kinski.

"Yes. I'm dressed now." Meagan answered.

Kinski turned and was nearly floored once again by her beauty. The blue dress Meagan had put on suited her as much as the green dress did. Kinski moaned softly as his lust began to assault him. Images of her and him making love and undoing the neatly made bedding began flashing through his mind.

"Kinski, are you well?" Meagan then asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing." Kinski answered hurriedly.

"Let's go see the others." Meagan replied.

"Sure thing hon." Kinski responded.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked off to meet up with some of Kinski's friends. When they arrived, some of the young Breed woman were curious about their guest and rushed her with questions. Kinski sat near her. The sound of Peloquin seducing Shuna could be heard. Kinski looked back over at Meagan who was laughing with the women. Kinski then went out to watch the moon.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Meagan asked.

Kinski smiled and nodded. Meagan sat next to him. Meagan saw the love and calm of the moon and was bedazzled. Kinski saw that Meagan looked up at the moon the same way he had done many years ago.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Kinski then said.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. The moon is very lovely." Meagan replied, as her thoughts broke.

"The moon shows me my lusts and desires. All have been made into chilly perfection. I can also see visions; and many of my poetry has been taken from my hours of watching the moon." Kinski responded.

He then continued.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't end there though Meagan. I gain strength and power from the moon no one else but I can understand." Kinski explained.<p>

Meagan nodded. The Nightbreed were such a strange race of people. Kinski had managed to wrap his arms around her. Meagan at first tried scooting away, but Kinski was not phased.

"Kinski." Meagan said softly.

"Just allow me this Meagan." Kinski answered softly.

"I don't think we should." Meagan responded.

"There's no law against it. Please Meagan. You're so beautiful." Kinski pleaded.

Meagan stopped trembling and pulling. Her heart was telling her to let him get closer; but her mind said that he was still a monster and she deserved a normal love life.

* * *

><p>"I promise I won't hurt you in any way." Kinski breathed, as his desire grew.<p>

Meagan turned to look at him. She saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. Perhaps she could allow him to get closer. Kinski lightly pressed his lips against her mouth. Meagan felt her heart dance in her chest. His kiss was so tender and loving. Meagan felt the need to lay down. Kinski followed her. Meagan then opened her mouth slightly. Kinski took up the offering and deepened his kisses. Meagan made a soft noise to show how happy Kinski was making her. Kinski growled lightly as he felt is manhood grow. It wasn't long before Meagan began to blush from feeling his erection through his jeans and against her knee.

"Kinski, I can feel. Well, you know." Meagan then said, as her burned more.

Kinski looked at her puzzled. It then dawned on him what she was trying to say. Kinski then rolled off to the side. Meagan tried to look at anywhere, but at the bulge in his jeans.

"Excuse me." Kinski said, as he ran off into the bushes.

Meagan remained rooted to her spot. She continued to blush over the thought of Kinski growing hard over kissing her. She then smiled. Yes, she decided that starting tonight; she was going to allow Kinski to get closer to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7...Reviews are love!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Calling<p>

Meagan was demonstrating her magic for Shuna Sassi, Rachel, and Babette. They were amazed by what the forces of magic could accomplish. Babette came up to Meagan and tugged at her skirt to get her attention.

"What can I do for you Babette?" Meagan asked.

"Well miss, I have a question about your magic. Is there anything magic can't do?" The child replied.

"Well Babette, as you have seen, magic can do many wonderful things. Magic can extend one's life for years. Magic can also save lives and restore good health. However, the one thing magic will never accomplish is the ability to bring back those we love from death." Meagan answered.

"Has any Mystic tried to use magic to bring people back from death?" Babette then asked.

"Yes. However, those Mystics were corrupt and ended up destroying themselves in the process." Meagan then explained.

Babette nodded. Rachel soon called Babette to her side. Meagan continued to walk. Kinski soon meet with her. Meagan allowed him to wrap his arm around her. The two walked in silence. Finally, Meagan spoke.

* * *

><p>"Kinski, I know you told me you were natural. Also that your mutation was from the elixir you took to make yourself more beautiful for Kathleen. However, I still don't understand. Where did you come from? Is Kinski your monster name?" She said.<p>

Kinski shook his head.

"My name is every bit natural. However, Kinski is just my last name. My first name is Leon. My father was a knife maker from Eastern Europe named Ivan Kinski. My mother was a Parisian woman named Colette. I was born in my father's village and lived there until I was a man. Then, I lived in Paris where I fell in love for the very first time." Kinski explained.

"Leon. What a lovely name. So, are you fluent in French and whatever language your father spoke?" Meagan then asked.

Kinski nodded.

"I can speak French and a few different Eastern European languages." Kinski responded.

* * *

><p>Meagan smiled. For a monster, Kinski-or rather Leon; seemed to become more of a tragic debonair. A man, who had so much love for a woman that he had given up humanity for her sake and was spurned; could've made a heart wrenching performance that would have put Romeo and Juliet to shame. Meagan could visualize a man in vintage attire and not the crescent moon faced freak in front of her.<p>

"How old are you really Leon? You only look about 35 years." Meagan then said.

"I am much older than a simple 35 chérie. I am really over 100 by now. As Nightbreed I can live past the average man." Kinski replied.

"Are you immortal?" Meagan asked, clearly surprised by the revelation.

"No. My brethren and I are resilient against time. However, that is as close to immortality as we can get. We still get sick, we still bleed, and we still die." Kinski then said.

Kinski continued to look at Meagan.

* * *

><p>"Meagan, do you know how much I have loved you since we first met?" Kinski continued.<p>

Meagan shook her head.

"I love you so much that I would die for you; and I'd also die without you." He said, answering his own question.

Meagan looked to make sure they were alone before she placed a small, tender kiss on him. Kinski soon got to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. Staring back up at Meagan were his bright, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Please Meagan, don't be shy of your feelings. Say it." Kinski then said with a pleading tone.

"Say what?" Meagan asked, suddenly nervous.

* * *

><p>"Please Meagan. Please say that you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I still dream of you. I don't care if I live to see the new Midian. But for once, just once, I want to hear you say that you love me." Kinski replied.<p>

"I can't Leon. I can't do it." Meagan responded.

"Why not? Please Meagan. It's just three words. If you don't ever want to say them again; I promise you won't have to. I just need to hear it once." Kinski argued, more than begged this time.

Meagan froze as she saw Kinski's eyes mist up. He was so alone and the loneliness was getting harder and harder for Kinski to withstand. Why did she enjoy making this poor man suffer like this? Was she like his former lover Kathleen in this way? Did she secretly delight in painfully playing with Kinski's emotions? Kinski then stood up and quickly wiped his eyes in order to hold back potential tears. Any thoughts to continue his attempt to petition Meagan for her love was halted as he felt Cabal calling him. Without a word, Kinski ran off.

Kinski returned a few hours later. His expression dark.

"What's wrong Kinski?" Meagan asked, genuinely concerned for him.

"Cabal is in trouble and I must help him." Kinski replied.

"You shouldn't worry too much though. If fate is on your side, then I won't come back." He then said, glaring at her.

* * *

><p>"Leon don't say that. Of course I want you to come back." Meagan said, as she tried to rest her hand on his.<p>

Kinski pulled away.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You're just like Kathleen and the others! If you want to play with something, then buy a fucking toy!" Kinski shouted.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I still want you to be safe and come back though. Not for me, but for your friends and those that do say they love you." Meagan said.

"If I don't make it. Tell Babette she was as wonderful as any daughter of mine would have been. Other than that, you can leave if you'd like." Kinski said dully, as he stood to leave.

* * *

><p>Meagan followed Kinski and watched as Babette instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Meagan felt a stir inside her chest as she saw how the little girl shook with sobs with fear of possibly losing her best friend. Kinski placed small kisses on Babette and spoke kind, comforting words to her. Kinski then stood to leave.<p>

"Kinski wait! We have to do our special goodbye." Babette said.

Kinski nodded and knelt down to her level.

"I leave you with a hug to keep you warm. A kiss to bring you joy. A squeeze to keep you safe. And a tickle to keep you smiling." Kinski said, as he finished their special goodbye by poking Babette to bring out a giggle.

Kinski then left with Narcisse. Meagan felt her eyes tear up. She may have denied it outside, but in her heart she loved him. It didn't matter what he was. She had fallen in love with him. Kinski had to come back. Not just for the other Nightbreed; but for her too.


End file.
